


Choke

by Fandomwalker



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Choking, Dom Mikey Way, Fetish, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sub Frank Iero
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomwalker/pseuds/Fandomwalker
Summary: Майки определённо наслаждается контролем над Фрэнком.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Frank Iero
Kudos: 5





	Choke

Его мир похож на сплошную и густую тьму, которая стекается в его горло вместо воздуха, когда худые, но слишком сильные пальцы с огрубевшими подушечками сжимаются на его шее. Фрэнк не видит, но он чувствует, как Майки удовлетворённо ухмыляется, и одно осознание этого заставляет его проскулить. Внизу живота скручивается до боли знакомый комок и тягучая судорога пробегается вдоль его позвоночника. 

Майки определённо наслаждается контролем над Фрэнком. Наслаждается короткими нуждающимися стонами, прикрытыми глазами и разомкнувшимися в попытке вдохнуть губами. Уэй прикусывает губу и ослабляет хватку на шее Фрэнка, мягко ведя пальцами вниз и оглаживая ключицы. Он довольно оглядывает заметные следы на нежной коже Айеро и, не удержавшись, проводит по ним языком, срывая с его губ сиплый стон. 

У Фрэнка подкашиваются колени, но руки Майки удерживают его за талию и жмут к стене крепче. Уэй наклоняется к его уху и обдаёт его горячим дыханием, от чего парень лишь достаточно громко вздыхает.

– Ты вёл себя так паскудно сегодня, Фрэнки, – шепчет Майки и впивается пальцами в его поясницу. – хотел получить наказание?

Айеро истерически усмехается. Уэй-младший при знакомстве не выглядел как доминант, и это причина, почему Фрэнку до сих пор трудно воспринимать происходящее. На людях на всякое паскудное или детское поведение Айеро Майки лишь хмыкал или закатывал глаза, и не было какого-то особого взгляда, который бы напоминал Фрэнку, что наедине ему за шалости будет... хорошо? 

– Я сказал что-то смешное? – низко протягивает Майки и вновь поднимает одну руку на его шею, а Фрэнк лишь ведёт плечами.

Он не заговорил бы сейчас даже если бы захотел. Он думает над тем, чтобы выдавить из себя что-то вроде "Прости", но хватка на его шее вновь заставляет его забыть обо всём.

Обо всём, кроме неприятной тесноты в джинсах. Он знает, что ему помогут с этим позже. Когда Майки доведёт его до исступления и заставит умолять.

Но пока мир темнеет опять. Он хотел бы остаться тут навсегда.


End file.
